The invention relates to a microprocessor-based digital solid-state trip release for an electrical circuit breaker.
Satisfactory operation of the circuit breaker and more particularly of its solid-state trip release depends on the correct execution of the microprocessor program. Poor execution may be the consequence of a conducted or radiated disturbance which affects satisfactory running of the program. The present invention is based on the ascertainment that the microprocessor always controls a periodic running of information processing, notably a periodic digitization of the phase and neutral currents. This periodic execution can be picked up at any point of the processing channel, notably at the level of the microprocessor which emits periodic control pulses or at the level of the digitization or the input of the digitized signals to the microprocessor. The object of the invention is to achieve a digital solid-state trip release with self-monitoring of the running of the program.